inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Masami
Dan Masami (団 雅美) (Dub Name: Megan Daniels) is a recurring support character in Inazuma Eleven. She's a second year student at Sengoku Igajima and the cousin of its soccer club captain, Kirigakure Saiji. Because of her appearance people tend to constantly mistake her for Kazemaru Ichirouta. Profile |-|Inazuma Eleven= "A cheerful girl who has the spirit of a ninja flowing through her veins." |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= "A young and cheerful kunoichi. She will do anything to keep her arrogant cousin in line." |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= "This easy-going kunoichi knows how to put a smile on someone's face, just don't call her "Kazemaru"." Background Being edited Appearance Masami has fair skin with waist-length turquoise hair and hazel eyes. For casual attire she wears a Persian rose headband, a light vermillion and white tunic, a blue and silver beaded bracelet on the right wrist, faded pink denim jeans and enclosed low-heeled brown sandals. Personality Very cheerful and easy-going on the other hand as she was trained to be a ninja from childhood, her mood sometimes changes to being more serious especially during training. At times she'll tend to keep her arrogant cousin in line if he ever decides to do things his way which is very annoying in her opinion. Plot TBA Game Appearance Recruitment Inazuma Eleven Being edited Stats Inazuma Eleven At Lvl. 99 *'GP:' 126 *'TP:' 134 *'Kick:' 50 *'Body:' 61 *'Control:' 63 *'Guard:' 76 *'Speed:' 72 *'Stamina:' 58 *'Guts:' 54 Inazuma Eleven 2 At Lvl. 99 *'GP:' 126 *'TP:' 133 *'Kick:' 50 *'Body:' 61 *'Control:' 64 *'Guard:' 76 *'Speed:' 72 *'Stamina:' 57 *'Guts:' 54 Inazuma Eleven 3 At Lvl. 99 *'GP:' 130 *'TP:' 122 *'Kick:' 48 *'Body:' 55 *'Control:' 62 *'Guard:' 70 *'Speed:' 69 *'Stamina:' 53 *'Guts:' 48 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven *'DF Fire Wall' Relationships *Dan Takahiro (Father) *Dan Kazuko (Mother) *Kirigakure Saiji (Cousin) Quotes *"Eh? Why is there a guy who looks like me?!" - To Kazemaru Ichirouta *"Saiji! What did you do this time?!" - To Kirigakure Saiji *"For some reason I feel incomplete without Saiji, not just because he's my cousin but perhaps I saw him as an older brother figure." *"I was never interested in soccer before. But when I saw you play out there on the field, you surprised me big time." - To Wakamiya Tsubaki *"I don't know why in the world we look alike but one thing's for certain, you can't beat me in ninjutsu and I can't beat you in soccer." - To Kazemaru Ichirouta *"To be a ninja you have to be strong and ready to take on anything that comes your way without hesitation. Well, that's what otou-san told me anyways." Trivia *Masami has the exact same position and number as Kazemaru. The only difference is that her element is Fire and not Wind. *Dan is not a common surname because it's often used as a first name. However when it's written in this particular kanji "団", then it's referred to as a surname. Signature More to be updated as the plot develops. This fanmade character is created by yours truly so please don't take the character without asking permission first! Category:MakiZanaX13Category:Inazuma ElevenCategory:Fanmade CharacterCategory:Supporting CharacterCategory:FemaleCategory:DefenderCategory:Fire ElementCategory:2nd YearCategory:Fan Art